Forever Mine
by Cool Kitty
Summary: Misty has a twin sister. They fight for Ash. something dies read to find out. Review so I can improve.
1. Default Chapter Title

Forever Mine - Part 1  
  
The wind was bitter cold, but to Ash it was   
nothing. He's used to it now. Four years ago, everything  
went well for him. He had Pikachu, his first pokemon,   
his best friend; he had Misty; he had a family--he   
found his dad; he had everything he could possibly want.  
But now, he's lost everything except for Pikachu.  
  
*flash*  
  
"Ash, get out of here, quick!" Mr Katchem cried.  
  
But no, he was too stubborn, he wanted to stay  
and fight.  
  
An arrow.  
  
In a flash, Mr Katchem pushed him out of the way.  
  
He was saved.  
  
But Mr Katchem wasn't.  
  
*flash*  
  
A memory? No, a nightmare, a nightmare that had gotten  
too real.  
  
*flash*  
  
He came back home from the league and Misty was kissing  
AJ.  
  
"Why?" He asked stupidly.  
  
"The answer is obvious, Katchem, she hates you that's  
why," AJ amswered.  
  
He looked at Misty, she held up a picture of him and  
another girl kissing.  
  
"Tha-that's not me," He staggered  
  
But Misty wouldn't listen.  
  
Turnning around, he saw the cruel smirk on AJ's face.  
  
*flash*  
  
A memory? No, a movie with real people as actors.  
  
*flash*  
  
A masked figure stabbed a knife into Mrs Katchems chest.  
  
He fought the figure and ripped off the mask.  
  
He gasped.  
  
It was Brock.  
  
All he could ask was : "Why?"  
  
"You ruined my life Ash," Brock hissed in his ear. "So  
I'm gonna ruin yours."  
  
*flash*  
  
A memory? No the fact he simply wouldn't believe no matter  
what.  
  
Ash blew away a strand of hair that fought it's way into  
his eyes.  
  
He added a stick to the fire.  
  
"Pi?" His cute little yellow mouse-like pokemon poked   
it's head out from the sleeping bag. "Pika pi pikachu?"  
  
"I feel wide awake, that's all," Ash answered without   
turning around.  
  
"Pi pika pi pikachu," Pikachu said.  
  
"Okay, I will. Now you get some sleep," Ash patted pikachu on the  
head.  
  
"Pi," Pikachu yawned and went back to bed.  
  
Ash didn't wan to sleep, but the place gave him bad  
memories, so he teleported out of the place.  
  
  
  
Ash decided to visit Gary, his rival from nine years ago,  
and now the official Gym leader of Pallet Gym.  
  
Gary was just battling a red head that reminded Ash of  
Misty.  
  
Her eyes are green, blending with the colour of her green  
T-shirt and shorts. Her waist-length red hair was tied  
back by a green hairband. A strand of hair was loose,  
dyed green.  
  
"Flareon, return!" Gary's Flareon seened to have lost  
to the girl's gloom.  
  
Someone clapped.  
  
Ash whirled around and froened. He didn't sense anyone  
behind him.  
  
The figure seemed to be female. Her waist-length red   
hair hung loose behind her except for a strand that was   
dyed blue. her face was in shadow, but Ash could   
recognise that hair anywhere it was--  
  
"Mistaria," Gary greeted coldly.  
  
"Garick," Misty replied just as coldly. Then she nodded  
in the direction of Ash."And I see you've got Ashura here  
as well."  
  
The green eyed girl came up to them. "Mis and..."  
  
"Ashura,"Ash said.  
  
"And Ash. You know each other?" she finnished.  
  
"Yes, but I don't know you, yet."  
  
"Oh, how rude of me. I'm alyssa, Misty's twin sister."   
The girl laughed slighty.  
  
Ash frowned a bit. "I didn't know that you had a twin   
sister Misty"  
  
"There are lots of thing you don't know about me Ash,   
and that's one of them." Misty answered.  
  
"I guess," Ash shrugged.  
  
"So--" Alyssa put in, desparate to keep the conversation  
going.  
  
Ash, Misty and Gary looked at her with big question  
marks dancing on their heads.  
  
Alyssa sweatdropped.  
  
"So nothing, nothing at all."  
  
"Let's go people, the gy is closed," Gary hushed them  
out.  
  
"Your sister's weird," Ash whispered to Misty.  
  
"I know," Misty whispered back.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Alyssa yelled from the front.  
  
"And pathetic..." Ash whispered again.  
  
Alyssa covered Ash with bruises.  
  
"On second thoughts..."  
  
Misty sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
Pikachu, come to Misty's house in Pallet town Ash called  
out to Pikachu's mind.  
  
A minute later, Pikachu was standing right in front of  
him.  
  
"Pika pi pikachu? Pika." Pikachu waved its paws around.  
  
"Yes, Pikachu I did hate her and I still do, but, like, I  
just can't seem to stay away from her."  
  
"Chaaaaaaaaa..." Pikachu growled fiercely.  
  
"Huh?..." Ash spun around.  
  
There, standing in the doorway, was Alyssa,coming close  
to tears.  
  
Ash frowned. How much had she heard, and why was she   
acting this way?  
  
  
  
-Alyssa-  
  
Today is defintally my lucky day, Misty's ex-boyfriend   
is a total hunk. And since she broke up with him, I   
have a 200% chance of getting onto Ash.  
  
I went to his room and lifted my hand to knock on the   
door.  
  
Then I heard something. "Yes Pikachu I did hate her and  
I still do , but, like, I just can't seem to stay away   
from her."  
  
My jaw dropped open. I pushed open the door.  
  
I saw him talking to Pikachu.  
  
I ran.  
  
He shouted after me. "Alyssa, wait!"  
  
But I didn't stop.  
  
I ran up to my room and slamed the door. I cried and   
cried. For hours? I don't know.  
  
The only thing i do know is that Ash could only belong  
to one twin.  
  
Me.  
  
Nobody stands in the way of Alyssa Hanasea, if they do,  
I'll crush them.  
  
Even if it's my own twin.  
  
  
  
At the Hanesea's dinner table.  
  
"Where's Liss?" Daisy asked.  
  
"I think she's up in her room." Lily answered.  
  
"Are you like, sure she's Ok?" Daisy asked. concerned."I  
mean, she's been up there for practically all night and   
all day.  
  
"I'll go and check on her." Violet volenteered.  
  
"And where's Misty? She's supposed to be back by now,"   
Mrs Hanesea asked, poking her head out from the kitchen.  
  
"Aw, muuuuuuuuuum," The girls said in unison.  
  
"Remember, Misty went to AJ's engagement party and she  
isn't supposed to be back untill midnight," Lily reminded  
her.  
  
"what?" Ash yelled, making everyone jump out of their  
skins. " I-I mean what?" he said, more quiet this time.  
  
"Piii,"Pikachu complained.  
  
"I thought AJ and Misty--" he was cut short by Violet's   
voice.  
  
"Alyssa's door's locked. Still. She says she isn't   
hungry.  
  
"Not hungry? She hasn't eaten since yesterday" Mrs  
Hanesea said worriedly.  
  
Violet shrugged.  
  
"Oh dear, oh dear..." Tiffany (Mrs Hanesea) went on   
babbling on about how hard it was to raise a family.  
  
Daisy, Lily and Violet rolled their eyes.  
  
But Ash was thinking about something else.  
  
He pulled Lily aside. " Lily, I have to talk to you in   
private."  
  
Lily nodded, then they went upstairs to the room where  
Ash is staying, Pikachu went after them.  
  
  
  
"what did you mean by AJ's engagemaent party' and Misty   
went?" Ash asked as soon as they sat down.  
  
"well, you know after she went with AJ, they broke up like,  
after six months. Then she went on a journey to Indigo   
Plaeto. She came back like all stressed out and things.  
She found Liss on her journey and she also mastered the  
element of water." Lily explained. "But she always had  
a close relationdhip with AJ even after they broke up."  
  
"I see. So WHO is AJ's Fiance?" Ash asked.  
  
"Guess. I bet you'll never guess who, in a million years."  
Lily winked.  
  
Ash thought about it for two minutes."Alright, I give in  
who is it?"  
  
"You know that guy from Team Loser, James?"  
  
"Yeah... but what does James have to do with all of this?"  
  
"Wait, I haven't finnished yet. Like James, turned  
out to be the Silph girl whowants to know the real world  
is like. And AJ kinda reconised her at the mall as James  
and- you know the reat. AJ got to like Jan a lot and  
blah blah blah.  
  
"Yeah blah blah blah." Ash said, somehow releived.  
  
"So, like you're stil, like, hanging onto Miss?" Lily   
asked.  
  
Ash jumped at thes. "Sorry, gotta go!" and ran down stairs, arley missing Pikacu.  
  
"Piiii" Pikachu scampered after him.  
  
"Er, I'll take that as a yes." Lily said a bit too late.  
  
  
  
Ash was lying on his bed with Pikachu next to him  
licking a bottle of Ketchup.  
  
"Pikachu!" Pikacu said happily.  
  
Ash smiled. He continued to think about Misty when he   
saw someone at the window, just in time to find a figure  
dissapearing into the shadows.  
  
"weird" Ash muttered, and tried to shake the strange   
feeling off.  
  
Little did he know, the strange feeling had been right.  
  
  
  
The next mornig, Ash was woked by a shrill scream.  
  
He rushed down stairs and found a crying Alyssa kneeling  
beside her Gloom-or what was left of her Gloom-it was blasted  
into several pieces, with all it's petals and legs  
missing.  
  
Misty caught Ash's eyes. she was as pale as snow. In her hand  
was a piece of paper that was drenched in Glooms blood.  
  
Ash walked up to her. Misty, handed him the note and   
muttered "He's back"  
  
Ash read the note  
  
Dead, Ash  
  
This is you.  
Spiky  
  
... And knew at once what Misty meant.  
  
A/N no time gota go. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Forever Mine Part 2  
  
A/N: You aren't alowed to use Alyssa only, ONLY with my  
permission.  
  
"Brock...he's back...why..." Misty muttered, still  
shocked.  
  
"Revenge," Ash replied simply, still not taking his eyes  
of the note.  
  
Misty eyed him with that kind of suss look.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, it's a long story."  
  
"And you're going to tell that story Mister"  
  
Ash sighed."Can't you just let me die in peace?"  
  
"No," Alyssa suddenly said.  
  
Ash and Misty simply stared.  
  
"I wasnt to meet this...Brocky friend of yours and teach  
him a lesson for what he did to Gloom," Alyssa sobbed  
at this.  
  
Ash and Misty just stared.  
  
"Pika--" Pikachu shook it's head.  
  
  
  
"So I found Brock sneaking out one night, and I followed  
him," Ash paused and licked his dry lips, then carried  
on," I saw him going into this cave. I went in with him.  
Then I saw - I saw - Todd."  
  
Misty gasped."Snap? But-but he's one of the forebidon  
Pokemon Masters. And i thought he was- was, well dead."  
  
Ash nodded. "Me too. But after Todd spoke, I realised  
that Brock had saved him and served him as a master," He  
shivered at the memory. Ash opened his mouth to carry on  
  
"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Alyssa suddenly shouted. "None of  
this is going to help Glo..." She broke of into a sob.  
  
Misty put her arm around Alyssa."Don't cry. It's going   
to be Ok."  
  
"NO IT'S NOT!" Alyssa cried. Her face was covered in   
tears. "YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME AT ALL!"  
  
"Of course I care about you, I'm your sister."  
  
"No, all you care about is Ash. Ever since you came back  
you kept crying and looking at his photo and kissing it!"  
Ash blushed when she said this.  
  
"Now really isn't the time to talk about personal   
matters." Misty said quietly.  
  
Pikachu blinked.  
  
The air was tense.  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Let's do this another day," Ash suggested.  
  
"Sure," Misty muttered.  
  
Alyssa sobbed.  
  
  
  
-Alyssa-  
  
Some siteres.  
  
Misty killed Gloom, I just know it.  
  
She acts like she's innocent and every thing, but she  
killed Gloom and tried to steal Ash away from me.  
  
Misty is going to pay.  
  
Very. Dearly.  
  
  
  
-Daisy-  
  
Shouts from Alyssa's room. Again.  
  
Those two just can't stop fightyng. Misty and Alyssa,   
that is.  
  
They're too stubborn.  
  
Sometimes I worry.  
  
They've been fighting ever since Alyssa came back. And  
they fight over everything.  
  
But I've never seen Alyssa this furious before.  
  
Mabye I should worry, mabye I should.  
  
  
  
-Ash-  
  
Gee, I know Alyssa loves me and so does Misty, but to   
choose...impossible. I know that some time or other  
they'll make me. I just cant, I mean. Misty doesn't know  
about Alyssa loving me, but if she does she'll blow.  
I'm pretty sad about that so I'm going to let the   
situation sort itself out.  
  
  
  
-Misty-  
  
Alyssa told me (in a very big way) about Ash. She yelled  
at me so fast (that it didn't make sense whatsoever). I  
hate Ash I want to rip his head of. (In a very big way.)  
  
He thinks he's so wonderful, he can have two girls at   
oncce. Like that's ever going to happen.  
  
But - I could fool him...  
  
  
  
Gary was locking up the Gym. He just had a very bad day.  
He lost 8 battles today. Flareon isn't doing very well  
in battles, Magmar was seriously injured Arcanine...  
Arcanine was killed by that James guy.  
  
Gary had a Growlithe for his starter Pokemon. He always  
wanted to be a fire trainer. Growlithe, later Arcanine  
was his most powerful pokemon and best friend.(Kinda  
the same relationship as Ash and Pikachu.) But James quit  
Team Loser and became an ice trainer. In a personal  
fight James froze Arcanine and didn't unfreeze it until  
to late...  
  
Gary couldn't believe it when James turned out to be a   
girl. He was even more suprised that AJ wanted to marry  
Jan.  
  
Banging his fist on the metal door of the Gym, Gary   
swallowed a tear. He couldn't help it, thiking of   
Arcanine made him emotional, Gary bit his lips and   
started off home.  
  
Never hearing the figure behind him, Gary took no notice  
of his stalker and kept going.  
  
Little did he know that these steps would be his last.  
  
  
  
Ash was at the Hanesea's eating breakfast.  
  
"Ash?" Mrs Hanesea called. "Professor Oak just called  
and he want's you to visit him."  
  
"Sure." Finnishing his toast, Ash jumped up. "C'mon,  
Pikachu."  
  
"Pi pika pikachu, pi pichu, pikachu chu!" Pikachu cried,  
looking very cute with a enormous bottle of Ketchup.  
  
"Oh, fine," Ash laughed." Have it your way. But hurry up  
with your breakfast."  
  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu looked relieved.  
  
(A few minutes later)  
  
*knock* *knock*  
  
Ash knocked on Oak's mansion's door.  
  
Good thing the Hanesea's decided to move to Pallet. He  
thought to himself.  
  
In a corner, a ketcup covered Pikachu was sulking. Ash   
had "accidentally" spilled ketcup alover Pikachu. Plus  
he had threatened to cut Pikacu's weekly allowance of   
Ketchup.  
  
"Pika pikachu, pi chu!" Pikachu complained, meaning   
"That was a dirty trick!"  
  
Just as Ash was about to reply, Proffesor Oak opened  
the door and said in his anime voice. "He didn't come   
back - oh hi ash, log time no see, oh what am I saying?  
I just saw you last year, ah Pikachu, come in and have a   
shower."  
  
Ash had never seen Professor Oak this fustrated before  
in the whole of his life. He was always so calm. And who  
was he talking to and about?  
  
Ash stumpled over Pikachu in trying to get into the  
house.  
  
"CHAAAAAAAA!" Pikachu powered up...  
  
  
  
Ash had just cleaned of the dust on his face, when a   
middle age woman with green eyes came in(A/N: Don't   
say a word, this woman is not related to James/Jan,   
in anyway. So don't get me wrong, I don't have and   
obsession with Jan/James.) She was also wearing a blue   
dress with a green belt.  
  
"Hello, Ash. I am Proffesor Alexa, Proffesor Oak has told  
me about you," Proffesor Alexa gave a dazzling smile.  
  
Ash forced a smile. Did he tell her about how I went into  
the bathroom when Misty was still having a shower by   
mistake? Ash wondered and grinned inwardly.  
  
Professor Alexa gace was just about to say something when  
Proffesor Oak came in.  
  
"Ash did you see Gary yesterday at all? Because he didn't  
come home last night" Pro Oak said worriedly.  
  
"No" Ash replied. He started to have a dreaded feeling  
about this.  
  
"Chu?" Pikachu jumped on his lap. "Pikachu?"  
  
"We're going to find Gary." Ash stood up. AFTER Pikachu  
jumped off that is.  
  
"Chu?"  
  
"He didn't come home last night."  
  
End of Part 2  
  
A/N: Professor Alexa and Alyssa are mine MINE MINE so  
you can only use them with my permission. 


End file.
